Kuroshitsuji Killjoys
by InvaderTaz
Summary: A battle goes on in Battery City between the Killjoys and BL/Ind. when the Killjoys find a red-eyed raven haired loner what adventures ensnare them this time? Read to find out.
1. The Appearance of the Loner

In the midst of Battery City there lies an industry. An industry of those wanting a so-called "perfect world," they think that drugs for depression, anger, and all other emotions will help. Then there's the group of those who think that the drugs completely strip you of who you are, these are the Killjoys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a typical day of a Killjoy there are hackings of BL/Ind. Vending Machines, eating of beans from a can, and the admiration of the redhead of the group, The Red Butterfly. The red butterfly was a beautiful girl with long, silky, scarlet hair, gorgeous green eyes, and red-rimmed glasses. On this particular day the Killjoys were looking for a possible addition to the group, there were rumors of a skilled red-eyed, raven haired loner on the outskirts of Battery City.

After a small amount of preparation (and brunch) the Killjoys set out seeking the loner. From the distance they could see what very well could be a small area of shelter. The Red Butterfly swung herself onto her motorcycle in a swift motion and the rest of the Killjoys followed. After snapping on her helmet she veered at alarmingly fast speed toward the shelter, then the unexpected happened, an ambush from the Draculoids. (The minions from BL/Ind.) Party Poison sprung into action and shot out at the Draculoids with the ferocity of a rabid animal, "Go get the loner!" he shouted. Party Poison and Fun Ghoul stayed to fight the Draculoids and the rest of the Killjoys proceeded to find the loner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where could he _possibly_ be?" questioned the Red Butterfly. "We scaled every inch of this place an-" There was a moan coming from the back of the shelter and there he was, blood was smeared all over the loner's body, the stench was enough to make even a dumpster diver cringe. "A-are you okay?" cried Red. "Leave me alone!-grah! I'm fine!" screamed the loner. Red neared the loner, "I mean it! I'm okay!" Red, being the sassy girl she was said "Look! We're going to help you weather you like it or not!" The loner scowled at the remark while Red motioned towards the loner hinting at Kobra Kid and Jet Star to carry the loner to the car. After carefully setting the loner into the car they sped off to their shelter to prepare for the next day in the battle against BL/Ind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there I'm Invader Taz pleasure to meet you. Please read and review, oh and a shoutout goes to the person who knows who this story is <em>heavily<em>influenced by. Oh and suggestions please! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a start wincing as the pain settled in when I sat up, where am I? Oh yeah those Killers or whatever they call themselves carried me off.  
>Now if I could just escape this place, I scanned the room looking for a way to exit.<br>There were the Killers laid out everywhere, empty cans, this place was utterly disgusting compared to the base.  
>Then I spotted it, the loose board that they have to use for a door. I tried getting up but this attempt failed, after many attempts at walking I finally gave up and started to drag myself across the floor. Each drag made a <em>Scrrrritch! Scrrrritch!<em>, each time I checked to see if anybody had woken up.  
>"What <em>are<em> you doing?" trilled the person, obviously the girl, behind me. I turned my head to see my assumption confirmed.  
>"What does it look like I'm doing?" The girl rolled her eyes and said "Oh you're hungry aren't you? Poor baby! Do you want me to get you some food?" Sarcasm, I <em>hate <em>sarcasm, with a passion. "No thanks, I admire your hospitality but I've got to get going."  
>This actually seemed to make the redhead angry, "We took you in and saved your life, you owe us!"<br>Ha! She has got to be kidding me! With a smirk I grabbed a board nearby and hoisted myself up to my feet. "You know we could help you." stated the redhead. "I already have help." The redhead apparently found this completely amusing, "Yeah it seems like they sure are helpful, just a beautiful pink parade full of sunshine and rainbows!" Damn, she did not know how close she was with the name, "Actually I am a member of the Black Parade, the group of those who split up to carry out their work." The redhead absorbed this bit of information, chewing it slowly and swallowing it in bits.  
>"Well we could join forces, oh this is wonderful, more recruits for the Killjoys! Party Poison, Jet Star, everybody get up!"<br>The rest of the members sat up rubbing their eyes, "What's going on?" demanded Party Poison.  
>"The loner here knows where to get more recruits, something about a Black Parade."<br>At this Party Poison flinched and seemed to be distracted with very heavy thoughts "Oh well…okay let's go."  
>Party Poison led the way out the makeshift door with Red bringing up the rear. "So where exactly is this place?" said Red as she snapped her helmet on.<br>"Why should I tell you?" The redhead thought about this and smirked "If you tell I'll give you a kiss."  
>What is this girl thinking? Why would I want a kiss from <em>her<em>?  
>Seeing my utter disgust she blushed and turned away while the other members tried to coax the information out of me.<br>Eventually I gave in, I mean it can't be that bad if they know where our base is, "Our base is in the middle of Zone 6, the northern part." Now having the information they wanted they started off in the direction of the base, all I can do is hope that the other member won't care if these Killers-no Killjoys know where we have our base. Just wait and hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I can't believe how much there is. I've never written this much before so this is a first, now on to the shoutouts! music lover LOL is the first interviewer who knew this was heavily influenced by My Chemical Romance, the other person who knew was BrokenBottleCaps. Thank you guys for reviewing! Oh and I have a fan favorite from Danger Days that might possibly appear in the next chapter. Good night MCRmy!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"We're here." The loner stated dryly. Everybody got out of their vehicle and looked around, nothing but desert, dusty, dry desert. "What're you trying to pull?" scowled Kobra Kid. "Nothing, we're here." The loner walked over to a bush and did a few odd hand gestures. A hole opened up in the desert floor, about the size of a telephone booth. "You've _got _to be kidding me!" No way was I ever going down that hole! "Look, I do _not _want to ruin the little bit of makeup I was able to find in this desolate city." The loner thought for a moment and then shot down the hole. "Well we've got no choice." proclaimed Party Poison, before he went down the hole he quickly grabbed something, the MOUSEKAT head. Then I tumbled down after him, into pitch-black darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A flash of bright light, that's what welcomed me into the strange new place. Had I died in the fall down the hole? No, I couldn't be dead, could I? The second welcome was, naturally, a kick in the stomach, I coughed out, "What-was that…for?" A stream of blood started to drip down my chin, "What's your business here?" a tall man with deathly black hair and glasses stood above me, he had a weapon. A giant pair of hedge clippers? "I said what is your business here?" I wavered for a moment and then I finally said "I'm the Red Butterfly, a member of the Killjoys." The man studied Red for a moment, "Oh! So _you're_ that girl that Sebastian was talking about!" Red turned a deep shade of red that matched her clothes and hair. He had talked about me. "Come on get up. I'm William, by the way." I hoisted myself up following William down the hallway. The walls were covered with nuts and bots, and all sorts of gadgets, very rustic. In an effort to break the silence I spoke, "So his name is Sebastian?" without a thought William replied, "Yup." Then came the question I probably shouldn't have even bothered to ask, "What has Sebastian said about me? Anything good?" William, apparently agitated, snapped back "What _are _you talking about? The guy barely even knows you!" I turned my head down in embarrassment and walked in painful silence for the next five minutes until we came to a door. This door wasn't exactly what you could call an "ordinary" door, unlike the hallway the door was completely modern. It was a slick black, almost like a pool of oil, and then built within the door was a small set of piano keys. William walked up to the piano and played a simple tune, about eleven notes long, and the door opened. Although the door appeared to be modern, the insides were apparently vintage, you could hear the cogs and gears churning within the door. Then the door pushed back and opened into a comfortable room and within it there was a large circle of people.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...I'm sorta proud about this. Well I was thinking...would you guys like me to to more MCR+AnimeManga? And do you want a happy ending or a tragic one? Thanks, bye!**


	4. Notice

Sorry for my long hiatus but I'm back and I'm going to be writing fanficition again, however, I'm going to be redoing this story. The plot and such is going to be going through major changes and the writing will be a lot better due to betas, spellcheck, etc. Thank you so much for your patience.


End file.
